


Confinés

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Certains occupent leurs confinement avec des Skypero. D'autres pas.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisDéfi #13 "Alcool"]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Confinés

"Mon cher, je crois que cela va me rendre complètement fou!"

Le téléphone avait sonné pour la 8ème fois de l'après-midi. Si quelqu'un le demandait à Crowley: oui, l'Ange était probablement en train de devenir fou.

"Dit celui qui peut rester des heures plongés dans une pile de livre et qui chasse les clients à coup d'intimidation fort peu angélique. Je pensais que cela te ferais plaisir.  
-Plaisir? Plaisir? Mais je ne peux même pas sortir!  
-Alors fait comme moi, dors."

Ou essayer de dormir, au moins. Si la sonnerie du téléphone ne le faisait pas sursauter à chacun de ses appels et ne le tirait pas brutalement hors de sa torpeur.

"Mais je voulais aller déguster de délicieux sushis...  
-Ah, je pense que les restaurants sont fermés.  
-... assister à cette exposition au British Museum...  
-Elle sera probablement prolongée.  
-... Aller flâner chez d'autres libraires...  
-Tu es persona non grata chez la plupart d'entre eux.  
-... Et surtout, je voulais être avec toi."

Oh, quelle horreur. Il lui faudrait des litres et des litres d'alcool pour oublier ce sentiment diffus qui remplit sa poitrine. Ce maudit ange savait comment lui parler pour lui faire mal.

"C'est si long, sans toi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous allons être séparés aussi longtemps. Depuis onze ans avant l'apocalypse, nous ne nous sommes jamais quitté pendant plus de deux ou trois jours."

Crowley du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas jurer. Il était plutôt content de ne pas passer le confinement avec Aziraphale. Devoir se retenir d'agir comme un demeuré complètement fou d'amour... C'était possible à petite dose. Pas 24 heures sur 24. Et il avait sa fierté, tout de même!

Le démon souffla un bon coup avant de répondre.

"Écoutes, mon ange... Je peux venir quand je veux. Nous n'avons pas besoin de voyager dans Londres pour nous voir, n'est-ce pas? Laisse-moi juste un endroit vide de tout obstacle... Dans ta cuisine, par exemple, et j'arrive dès que tu le souhaites.  
-Et tu resteras pendant ces quelques semaines avec moi?  
-... Cela dépends. Tu as du vin?  
-Beaucoup de vin!  
-Alors, c'est entendu."

Il se frotta le visage. Quelle bêtise d'avoir accepté! Mais quelques instants plus tard, il était dans la librairie, devant une bouilloire qui sifflait.

"Prends le thé en passant, mon cher!  
-... Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange."

Il suivit la voix, et arriva au petit salon de lecture. Aziraphale était à moitié couché sur la méridienne, dans le plus simple appareil.

"Je suis sûr que l'on va trouver un moyen d'occuper ces quelques semaines. Avec de l'alcool... ou autre chose."

Crowley failli en faire tomber la bouilloire.

"... Autre chose.  
-Très certainement."

Cela allait être un très, très long confinement.


End file.
